Jan-ken-pon: KagaKuro Have a Child!
by AkariiYuko
Summary: [Chaper 2 Updated!] Berawal dari Jan-ken-pon, Kagami dan Kuroko tiba-tiba saja mempunyai anak. Warning: humor yang nanggung, OOC (mungkin). More warning inside, RnR please! :)
1. Chapter 1: Mereka Melupakanku!

_Pffft._

Kuroko menatap kesal keempat temannya yang sudah jelas sekali sedang menahan tawa mereka. Hanya karena kalah main _jan-ken-pon_ sesudah makan siang tadi, Kuroko harus menanggung malu seperti ini.

"Kagami-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun juga, tolong berhentilah tertawa"

"Maaf, Tetsu. Tapi kau benar-benar―pffft―lucu. Hahaha" seru Aomine yang pada akhirnya tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

Kise mengusap matanya yang berair karena menahan tawa. Midorima hanya memalingkan wajahnya sambil menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya. Sedangkan Kagami sudah tertawa tebahak-bahak mengikuti Aomine.

_Aah.. menyebalkan sekali.._

.

.

**Jan-ken-pon: KagaKuro Have a Child?!**

By

**AkariiYuko**

Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke adalah milik Fujimaski Tadatoshi-sensei, tapi plot cerita fanfic ini adalah milik author.

Genre (s): Humor dan Friendship. Sho-ai atau tidaknya saya serahkan pada imajinasi reader masing masing XD

Warning (s) : Humor yang sangat garing, typo dimana-mana, cerita yang ngaco, dan sedikit OOC sepertinya.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**Mereka Melupakanku!**

.

Katakanlah kalau Winter Cup sudah berlalu berbulan-bulan lamanya. Dan hari ini setelah sekian lamanya tidak bertemu, tanpa disengaja Aomine yang baru saja pulang membeli sepatu basket, Kise yang baru pulang dari pemotretan, dan Midorima yang baru saja mencari lucky itemnya, bertemu dengan Kagami dan Kuroko yang baru selesai latihan dan sedang menuju Maji Burger. Dan Kise―seperti biasanya―memaksa semuanya untuk makan siang bersama-sama.

Dan di tengah acara dadakan itu, Kise mengusulkan hal aneh―seperti biasanya―. Bermain _jan-ken-pon_, dan yang kalah 2 kali berturut-turut harus menerima hukuman yang sudah disepakati oleh yang lainnya.

Pada akhirnya ternyata Kurokolah yang kalah. Ia heran kenapa ia bisa kalah dari yang lainnya, terutama dari Kagami yang biasanya selalu kalah dari Kuroko. Kalau kata Midorima sih, itu gara-gara Kuroko tidak membawa lucky itemnya padahal Aquarius sedang berada di posisi paling akhir hari ini.

Kuroko menghela napasnya dan menatap cermin besar dihadapannya. Dalam cermin itu terlihat sosok seseorang dengan rambut berwarna biru langit yang terurai begitu saja―menutupi sebagian besar punggungnya― sebuah bando berbentuk pita bertengger manis di atas kepalanya, tubuhnya dibalut oleh sebuah _casual dress_ berwarna krem dengan panjang selutut―lengkap dengan sepatu yang sewarna dengan rambutnya dengan hak setinggi 3 sentimeter. Manis. Ya, memang manis kalau saja itu bukanlah bayangan dirinya sendiri. Kuroko mendengus kesal.

Tanpa dijelaskan lebih lanjut, kalian pasti sudah tahu apa hukumannya kan?

Setelah berdiskusi selama beberapa menit, Aomine, Kise, Kagami dan Midorima sepakat kalau Kuroko harus berdandan seperti wanita. Ah, sebenarnya sih hanya Aomine, Kise dan Kagami saja yang menyepakati hukuman itu secara resmi. Midorima hanya diam dan tidak ikut memberikan pendapat saat menentukan hukuman untuk Kuroko. Ia tidak peduli, saat ini yang ia pikirkan adalah segera pulang dan terpisah dari orang-orang aneh bin ajaib ini.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" suara yang sudah familiar di telinga mereka berlima menghentikan aomine, kagami dan kise yang sedang tertawa. Dengan serentak mereka menoleh ke arah belakang mereka dan mendapati sesosok pria dengan mata dwiwarna nya yang tengah menatap mereka penuh curiga.

"Akashi-kun, sudah lama tidak berjumpa" sapa kuroko sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"... Tetsuya?" ucap Akashi kaget meskipun wajahnya tetap sedingin biasanya. Kuroko mengangguk polos.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?"

"Ah, ini karena aku kalah main _jan-ken-pon_, jadi aku harus menerima hukuman dari yang lainnya" jelas Kuroko jujur.

Selama beberapa saat, Akashi hanya terdiam. Membuat Aomine, Midorima, Kise dan Kagami mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Dalam otak mereka ada dua kemungkinan kenapa Akashi terdiam seperti itu. Kemungkinan pertama, Akashi sedang memikirkan hukuman yang pantas bagi mereka karena telah mengerjai kuroko seperti ini. Masing-masing dari menelan ludahnya gugup, semoga Akashi tidak membuat mereka harus berurusandengan gunting yang selalu ia bawa itu. Dan yang kedua... mereka berpikir... bagaimana kalau ternyata... Akashi... terpesona oleh Kuroko.

_Pffft!_

Tanpa sadar, mereka semua menahan tawanya saat memikirkan kemungkinan kedua. Sangat tidak mungkin sekali kan kalau seorang Akashi Seijurou seperti itu.

"Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh atau aku akan menyuruh pelatih kalian unuk melipatgandakan latihan kalian selama satu minggu kedepan" ujar Akashi yang nampaknya tahu apa pikiran mereka semua. Dengan sekali gertakan, mereka pun langsung berhenti tertawa. "Tetsuya, segera ganti pakaian mu. Ryouta, Shintarou, dan Daiki, kalian ikut aku sekarang juga. Dan Taiga, kau tetap diam di situ sampai Tetsuya selesai mengganti bajunya. Jangan sekalipun berbuat yang macam-macam pada Tetsuya" pertintah Akashi.

_Cih, seenaknya sekali menyuruh orang seperti itu. memangnya siapa dia. Dan lagi, apa maksudnya jangan melakukan apa-apa pada kuroko?! Memangnya dia pikir aku mau apa?_ Pikir kagami setelah keempat anggota kisedai pergi ke depan toko baju tersebut.

"Oi, Kuroko. Kenapa kau masih diam di situ? Cepat ganti bajumu sana" seru Kagami yang melihat kuroko masih menatap anggota kisedai yang sedang berbicara di luar toko.

"aku bingung, kenapa Akashi-kun bisa ada di sini ya?"

Kagami mengangkat alisnya yang bercabang itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, iya juga ya? Kenapa Akashi tiba-tiba saja muncul diantara mereka? Kagami sempat berpikir kalau ia akan menanyakannya pada Akashi , Ah sebaiknya tidak usah―ia tidak mau mencari masalah dengan mantan kapten bayangannya tersebut.

"Aku akan mengganti bajuku sekarang" kata Kuroko sambil mengambil pakaian dan tasnya, menyadarkan Kagami dari pikirannya.

Belum sempat Kuroko masuk ke dalam kamar ganti―

"Kaa-san, Tou-san!" seorang anak laki-laki memeluk kaki Kuroko―menghentikan langkah pemuda yang kini tengah menjadi seorang wanita tersebut.

"Eh?!" ujar Kagami dan Kuroko serempak, menatap anak laki-laki yang nampaknya baru berumur sekitar 3 tahun itu.

"K-kuroko, siapa anak itu?" seru Kagami kaget. Kuroko segera berjongkok dan menepuk kepala anak kecil tersebut.

"Apa kau terpisah dari orang tuamu? Siapa namamu?" tanya Kuroko lembut.

Alih-alih menjawab, anak itu malah menatap Kuroko dan Kagami bergantian dengan matanya yang perlahan namun pasti mulai berkaca-kaca. Lalu tiba-tiba―

"UWAAA, KAA-SAN DAN TOU-SAN MELUPAKANKU!"anak kecil itu tiba-tiba menangis dan berteriak membuat Kuroko yang sudah berkulit pucat, semakin pucat lagi warnanya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kuroko membuat anak kecil menangis.

Kuroko mencoba menenangkan anak itu, tapi anak itu malah menangis semakin keras. Beruntunglah toko sedang sepi saat itu. Sehingga tidak banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka, walau tangisan anak kecil ini benar-benar keras.

Anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang kini menjadi lengkap dengan adanya Murasakibara―yang entah kenapa bisa bergabung dengan mereka― segera masuk ke dalam toko begitu mendengar tangisan anak tersebut.

"KAA-SAN, TOU-SAN, KALIAN JAHAT HUWAAA" anak itu masih belum berhenti menangis.

"O-oi! BAKAGAMI! Kau apakan tetsu hah?! Kenapa tiba-tiba ada anak kecil disini?!"

"Haah?! Apa maksudmu AHOMINE?! Dasar otak mesum! Aku tidak apa-apakan Kuroko! Dan lagi, aku tidak tahu siapa anak kecil ini!"

"Eeeh~ tapi anak itu mirip sekali dengan Kagachin dan Kurochin" ujar Murasakibara. Kagami sontak menoleh ke arah anak laki-laki itu.

B-benar. Meski tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi perkataan Murasakibara memang benar. INI MENGERIKAN!

Akashi mendekati anak itu, dan menggendongnya.

_Akashi! Kau mau apakan anak itu?!_ semuanya memandang horror Akashi yang sedang menggendong anak tak dikenal itu.

"Berhenti menangis." ucap Akashi sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepala anak tersebut. Dibanding menghibur, kata menyuruh adalah kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan tindakan Akashi ini. Dan anak itupun segera menghentikan tangisnya, walau masih ada isakan-isakan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Semuanya ―minus Kuroko dan Murasakibara― menganga melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. Perintah Akashi yang _absolute_itu nampaknya berlaku juga bagi anak kecil.

Akashi menurunkan anak itu dari gendongannya. Murasakibara menawarkan permen coklatnya pada anak itu supaya anak itu bisa lebih tenang. "Nah, jadi siapa namamu?"

"Kamiya Kotatsu" kata anak kecil itu sambil berusaha membuka bungkus permen yang diberikan Murasakibara. Aomine mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Kaa-san dan tou-san melupakanku, mereka tidak mengenalku lagi. Kenapa mereka menjadi jahat seperti itu, onii-san?"

Akashi hendak menjawab pertanyaan Kotatsu namun Aomi keburu menyelanya. Akashi sudah bersiap-siap mengeluarkan gunting dan meleparnya pada Aomine sebelum melihat tampang serius Aomine.

"Hei, tadi kau bilang namamu Kamiya Kotatsu kan?" tanya Aomine yang telihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Anak itu mengangguk.

Kamiya. Kotatsu

"Kami dari Kagami, Ya dari tetsuya, Ko dari kuroko, ta dari taiga, dan tsu dari tetsuya juga..." ujar Aomine yang mendadak pintar merangkai kata.

Hening.

Kagami dan Kuroko merasakan hawa dingin di sekujur tubuhnya. Mengerikan. Fakta yang sangat mengerikan. Lebih mengerikan dari gunting akashi, lebih mengerikan dari Murasakibara yang tiba-tiba berhenti makan, lebih mengerikan dari Aomine yang mendapat nilai sempurna dalam ujiannya.

Ya, sangat mengerikan!

"A-aku tidak percaya-ssu! Kagamicchi, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau.." Kise tidak sanggup lagi meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Apa kau yakin mereka orangtuamu?" tanya Akashi memastikan. Kamiya mengangguk. Mana mungkin kan Ia salah mengenali kedua orangtuanya.

"Akachin, lalu sekarang kita harus bagaimana?"

"Sekarang kita cari orangtua anak ini terlebih dahulu. Namun sebelum itu. Kuroko, jangan ganti pakaianmu. Kau tetap pakai pakaian itu untuk sementara ini. Biar aku yang membayarnya. Sampai orangtuanya ditemukan, kalian berpura-puralah menjadi orang tuanya."

"A-apa maksudmu?!" seru Kagami bingung.

"Akashi-kun, tapi aku tidak mau berdandan seperti ini terus" ujar Kuroko yang kembali merasa kesal.

"Kau harus seperti itu Tetsuya. Kau tidak mungkin melepas _wig_ mu itu dan membuat anak ini kaget kalau ibunya ternyata laki-laki kan? Apa kau mau membuat keributan lagi?"

Kagami dan Kuroko sama-sama terdiam. Mereka tidak mau lagi mendengar tangisan Kotatsu yang sangat keras itu.

"Kotatsu, kau harus memaafkan orangtuamu. Mereka hanya bercanda." Ujar Akashi. Kotatsu menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya memastikan. Akashi mengangguk pelan.

"Sekarang, kita berpencar untuk mencari orangtua anak ini. Sedangkan Tetsuya dan Taiga, ajaklah Kotatsu untuk berkeliling sementara kami mencari orangtuanya."

"Hee Kagamicchi licik! Aku juga ingin bersama Kurokocchi-ssu! Akashicchi, kenapa Kagamicchi harus bersama Kurokocchi!" seru kise tidak terima.

"Karena mereka adalah orangtuanya."

Lagi-lagi, Kagami dan Kuroko merasakan hawa dingin di sekujur tubuhnya. "Akashi-kun, tolong jangan mengatakan hal yang membuatku merinding" protes Kuroko yang disambut anggukan dari Kise.

"Tuh, Kurokocchi saja tidak―"

"Berhenti mengeluh, dan segera laksanakan tugasmu, Ryouta" perintah Akashi yang tiba-tiba saja sudah memegang gunting kesayangannya.

"H-hai.." Kise mencicit dan segera menyusul Aomine yang sudah berjalan keluar. Yang lainnya mengikuti mereka hingga akhirnya tinggallah kagami dan kuroko yang mematung di tempatnya masing-masing. Kotatsu menatap keduanya bingung.

"Nee Kaa-san, Tou-san, ayo kita lanjutkan jalan-jalannya!" serunya riang.

"K-kuroko, bagaimana ini?" tanya Kagami pelan.

Kuroko menghela napasnya. Dan segera menggandeng tangan Kotatsu. Yang digandeng semakin melebarkan senyumnya "Apa boleh buat, kita laksanakan saja apa yang diperintahkan Akashi-kun. Ayo pergi."

Kotatsu tersenyum riang saat kuroko membawanya keluar dari toko tersebut. Sedangkan Kagami hanya melongo di tempatnya.

"Ah iya, Kagami-kun, tolong bawakan tas sekolahku ya. Tas seperti itu tidak mungkin cocok dengan pakaian seperti ini" kata Kuroko sambil melihat pakaiannya. Kagami mengumpat dalam hatinya. Sial sekali dia hari ini.

To be continued~

* * *

Omake

"Hari ini melelahkan sekali~"

"Kau benar. Tapi meskipun begitu aku sangat senang. Sudah lama kita tidak jalan-jalan berdua seperti ini"

Hening.

"Aku merasa kita melupakan sesuatu. Apa ya?"

* * *

haloo kali ini saya kembali dengan ff kagakuro haha. (padahal fanfic sebelumnya belum tamat -_-")

makasih banyak buat semuanya yang udah nyempetin buat baca ff gak jelas ini~

mind to review? :D


	2. Chapter 2: Menghilang adalah Keahliannya

"Tou-san! Tou-san! Ayo banguuun!" Kotatsu terus mengguncangkan tubuh sang 'ayah'. Kagami menarik dirinya ke dalam selimut. Mengabaikan suara anak kecil yang sangat menganggu telinganya.

"Tou-san! Ada bibi berambut pendek menyeramkan di depan rumah! Dia terus mengatakan Bakagami! Bakagami! Aku takut Tou-san!"

Kagami langsung menegakkan badannya mendengar perkataan Kotatsu. Dengan mata yang memerah ―karena habis begadang semalaman― ia menatap jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya.

Pukul 09.15.

Gawat. Pikir Kagami. Ia segera bangun dan membukakan pintu apartmentnya.

Pletak!

Sebuah kipas kertas mendarat mulus di kepalanya, tepat saat pintu baru saja terbuka.

"Pelatih! Apa kau mau mencoba membunuhku?" seru Kagami sambil mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi landasan jitakan Aida.

"BAKAGAMI! Apa kau lupa kalau jam setengah sepuluh nanti kita ada pertandingan latihan dengan Kaijou?!"

"Aku ingat pelatih, tenang saja" seru Kagami sambil menguap. Rasa kantuknya belum hilang sepenuhnya meski sudah dijitak oleh Aida tadi.

"Kalau begitu cepat bersiap-siap atau aku―"

"Tou-san... bibi itu siapa?" tanya Kotatsu sedikit takut.

Riko mengedipkan matanya dua kali "Tou-san?" Ia menatap anak kecil yang mempunyai rambut sewarna dengan milik kagami, dengan mata bulat berwarna hitam, yang mengingatkan Aida pada seseorang. "Ka-Kagami s-sejak kapan..."

"Tou-san?" panggil Kotatsu yang kali ini membuat Aida menjerit sambil memukul Kagami dengan Kipas kertas yang mendadak ada di tangannya.

"T-tunggu pelatih! Aku bisa―aw! jelaskan― ini!" seru Kagami namun Aida tetap tidak menghentikan kegiatannya dan malah meneriaki kagami dengan kata Hentai, Ecchi, dan lain sebagainya.

.

.

**Jan-ken-pon: KagaKuro Have a Child?!**

By

**AkariiYuko**

Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke adalah milik Fujimaski Tadatoshi-sensei, tapi plot cerita fanfic ini adalah milik author.

Genre (s): Humor dan Friendship. Sho-ai atau tidaknya saya serahkan pada imajinasi reader masing masing XD

Warning (s) : Humor yang sangat garing, typo dimana-mana, cerita yang ngaco.

.

**Chapter 2**

**Menghilang adalah Keahliannya.**

.

_Mari kita kembali ke hari dimana Kotatsu muncul.._

Setelah dihubungi Akashi beberapa menit yang lalu, Kagami dan Kuroko segera menuju tempat yang diberitahu Akashi. Kotatsu sudah tertidur pulas di punggung Kagami. Ada sedikit perasaan lega yang dirasakan oleh Kagami saat mengetahui Kotatsu sudah tertidur. Ia melirik Kuroko yang berjalan dalam diam di sebelahnya. Meski mukanya tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi, tapi Kagami tahu kalau partnernya itu kini sedang _badmood._

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kagami memecah keheningan.

"Aku tidak suka ini" jawab Kuroko. "Kenapa harus aku yang berpakaian seperti ini? Kenapa tidak Kagami-kun saja?" ujarnya. "Dan ini sangat melelahkan.."

"Jangan bodoh, Kuroko. Bagaimana pendapat orang-orang kalau melihat seseorang berbadan besar sepertiku memakai baju wanita? Lagipula Kotatsu menganggap kau ibunya, bukan aku."

"Ah, kau benar. Kalau kau yang memakainya, aku yakin Kotatsu dan yang lainnya akan takut melihatmu"

Kagami memandang kuroko kesal. Meski perkataannya benar, namun tetap saja itu rasanya sangat menyebalkan.

Tak lama kemudian, sekumpulan orang dengan rambut berwarna-warni mulai terlihat. Kagami dan Kuroko pun mempercepat langkahnya dan menghampiri mereka.

"Tidak ketemu?" tanya Kagami begitu mereka sampai.

"Tidak." Jawab Akashi singkat yang membuat Kuroko dan Kagami menghela napas kecewa.

"Aomine-kun. Kenapa melihat kami seperti itu?" tanya Kuroko saat melihat Aomine yang memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Uh... aku tidak ingin mengatakannya, tapi rasanya... kalian berdua terlihat cocok" ujar Aomine yang sedari tadi menatap Kuroko dan Kagami. Kagami sudah bersiap berteriak protes, namun Kise mendahuluinya.

"Hee?! Bagaimana kalau denganku-ssu? Apa Kurokocchi cocok denganku?" Kise kembali berisik. Ia menarik Kuroko untuk berdiri di sebelahnya dan merangkul pundaknya.

"Tidak" jawab Aomine cepat dan memalingkan wajahnya yang membuat Kise memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Kenapa tidak-ssu?! Padahal aku yakin kalau aku dan Kurokocchi sangat cocok!"

"Kise, kau berisik" komentar Midorima.

"Shintarou benar. Diam dan lepaskan tanganmu dari pundak Tetsuya, Ryouta. Kau masih ingin hidup kan?" Akashi kembali berujar sambil memperlihatkan _death glare _nya. Dengan berat hati Kise pun melepaskan tangannya. "Jika kau berisik, Kotatsu akan―"

"Ng.. Tou-san~"

Kagami menoleh dan mendapati Kotatsu yang tengah mengucek matanya. Kagami menatap tajam Kise dengan tatapan dia-bangun-dan-ini-salahmu-

"Kenapa Kagamicchi menatapku seperti itu? Aku salah apa lagi-ssu!"

Kotatsu meminta Kagami menurunkannya. Dan masih dengan setengah sadar, dia menatap orang-orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau seharusnya sadar apa salahmu, Kise. Aaah! padahal aku berharap dia tidak bangun dalam waktu dekat!" seru Kagami yang diikuti anggukan Kuroko.

Sementara Kagami berdebat dengan Kise, Kuroko segera mendekati Akashi. "Lalu bagaimana sekarang, Akashi-kun? Aku tidak bisa membawanya pulang, orangtuaku sedang ada di rumah"

"Aku akan mencari informasi mengenai Kotatsu, jadi untuk malam ini Kotatsu akan tinggal di rumah Taiga. Kau tinggal sendirian kan?" Ujar Akashi setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"T-Tunggu―"

"Baiklah kalau begitu masalah untuk hari ini selesai. Sebaiknya kita pulang sebelum hari bertambah gelap. Shintarou, Atsushi dan Daiki akan ada latihan pagi bukan? Dan Ryouta, besok kau akan mengadakan pertandingan latihan dengan Seirin. Jadi jangan biarkan tubuh kalian kelelahan" jelas Akashi.

Kuroko menghela napasnya lega. Setidaknya untuk malam ini ia tidak usah berurusan dengan Kotatsu. Ia memang menyukai anak kecil, tapi jika anak kecil itu terlalu aktif seperti Kotatsu, Kuroko tidak sanggup untuk menghadapinya.

"Dia akan tinggal di rumahmu besok, Tetsuya. Orangtuamu akan pergi selama satu minggu ke depan. Jadi selama aku belum menemukan orangtuanya, Dia akan tinggal dirumahmu."

"Ah. Baiklah..." jawab Kuroko kecewa.

"Are~ Kotachin hilang..." seru Murasakibara yang sedari tadi hanya sibuk mengunyah keripik kentangnya.

Kagami yang sedang emosi segera protes. "Apa maksudmu?! Dia jelas-jelas ada di..." Kagami melihat ke sampingnya, jeda sesaat. "...sini?!" Semuanya segera menghentikan kegiatannya masing-masing dan menatap ke tempat di samping Kagami, dimana Kotatsu berada sebelumnya.

"AAH! DIA BENAR-BENAR HILANG!" teriak Kagami frustasi.

Mereka kembali berpencar untuk mencari Kotatsu, dan butuh waktu beberapa jam untuk menemukannya yang tengah bermain dengan seorang badut. Tanpa berdiskusi apa-apa lagi, mereka segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing begitu Kotatsu sudah ditemukan.

"Kaa-san mau kemana?" seru Kotatsu begitu melihat Kuroko yang berpisah dengan mereka. Kagami menatap Kotatsu kesal. Dia terlalu peka. Batin Kagami.

"Kaa-san tidak akan pulang ke rumah?" tanya Kotatsu yang mulai menunjukkan wajah sedih.

"Hmm.. hari ini Kaa-san akan pulang ke.. rumah nenek. Jadi Kotatsu harus baik-baik dengan Tou-san ya?" jelas Kuroko, berharap Kotatsu mau mengerti. Dan beruntunglah, Kotatsu segera mengangguk begitu mendengar perkataan Kuroko.

"Baiklah Kagami-kun, sampai berjumpa lagi besok" ujar Kuroko.

Kotatsu melambaikan tangannya, dan berhenti setelah Kuroko tidak lagi terlihat.

Kagami berharap saat mereka sampai di rumahnya, Kotatsu akan segera tertidur dan tidak berbuat macam-macam. Tapi Kotatsu tidak sesuai harapannya. Begitu masuk, ia bertanya kenapa rumahnya menjadi berbeda, dan segera berkeliling ke setiap sudut rumahnya. Lalu saat melihat bola basket, Kotatsu langsung memainkannya dan melemparnya sembarangan, membuat rumah Kagami berantakan.

Setelah 3 jam, akhirnya Kotatsu tertidur di sofa akibat kelelahan, dan Kagami segera ambruk begitu selesai memindahkan Kotatsu ke kasurnya.

_Anak ini benar-benar merepotkan! Siapa sih orangtuanya?! _Batin Kagami kesal.

* * *

Kuroko sudah nyaris terlelap ketika ayahnya memanggilnya dan mengatakan ada kiriman barang untuknya. Sambil mengeluh―dalam hati tentunya― Kuroko keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang mengobrol dengan si pengirim barang.

"Ah, Kuroko Tetsuya-san? Akashi-sama mengirimkan barang ini untuk Anda." Ujar Pria yang terlihat berumur sekitar 30 tahunan itu. Kuroko mengambil tas yang diberikannya.

Setelah pria itu pergi, Kuroko kembali ke kamarnya dan melihat isi tas tersebut. Empat sudut siku-siku langsung muncul di keningnya. "Akashi-kun.." ujar Kuroko kesal.

* * *

Pertandingan latihan dengan Kaijou sudah berakhir sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Kaijou menang dengan skor akhir 84 – 70. Sebenarnya Seirin bisa saja menang, namun kondisi dan suasana hati Kagami, Kuroko dan Aida sedang tidak bagus. Pertandingan mereka akan sangat kacau kalau saja tidak ada Kiyoshi saat ini.

Saat ini Kagami akan menceritakan bagaimana asal-usul anak kecil yang kini tengah bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Kise di gym Seirin. Anggota Seirin yang sama terkejutnya dengan Aida saat Kagami datang sambil membawa seorang anak kecil yang terus memanggilnya Tou-san, berkumpul di pinggir lapangan.

"Kuroko, kau saja yang bercerita" ucap Kagami, menyikut Kuroko yang duduk disampingnya.

"Tolong jangan membuatku lebih tertekan lagi, Kagami-kun" seru Kuroko. Kagami merutuk. Diantaranya semuanya, memang Kuroko lah yang seharusnya lebih tertekan. Iya kan?

Pertama, ia harus berdandan seperti perempuan, kedua ia harus dipanggil 'Kaa-san' padahal sebenarnya dia laki-laki, dan ketiga, hari ini adalah gilirannya menjaga Kotatsu―itu berarti ia harus berdandan seperti perempuan sepanjang hari setelah pulang dari sekolah nanti.

Akhirnya Kagami bercerita. Aida harus beberapa kali memukulnya karena banyak perkataannya yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan kalimat sebelumnya. Faktanya adalah, Kagami sebenarnya tidak pandai menceritakan kembali sebuah kejadian. Sehingga, kejadiannya pun tidak sesuai dengan kronologisnya.

Awalnya kagami menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Kise, Midorima, dan Aomine. Lalu ia menceritakan kalau Akashi dan Murasakibara datang setelahnya. Kemudian anak kecil itu datang. Tiba-tiba alurnya mundur ke saat Kise mengajaknya makan bersama dan bermain _jan-ken-pon._

"Sudah berhenti! Kuroko, kau yang bercerita!" seru Aida setelah memukul Kagami untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kagami meringis dan Kuroko menghela napas.

Baru saja Kuroko mau memulai ceritanya―

"Tou-san! Kaa-san dimana? Aku ingin bertemu Kaa-san." Kotatsu tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Kagami. Tunggu, Dimana Kise? Anggota seirin menatap ke tengah lapangan dan mendapati Kise sudah tumbang di sana. _Anak kecil menyebalkan-ssu! _Batin Kise sambil berurai air mata. Sedikit flashback, setelah Kise dan Kotatsu berhenti main kejar-kejaran, mereka memutuskan untuk bermain lempar bola. Entah bagaimana caranya, Kotatsu bisa melempar bola itu dengan keras ―meski memantul terlebih dahulu― dan mengenai kepala Kise. Dan itu terus berulang selama permainan mereka berlangsung.

"Ah benar juga. Kagami, siapa istrimu?" tanya Izuki dengan tampang penasaran. Kuroko lagi-lagi merinding mendengar kata istri yang diucapkan senpainya itu.

"Tou-san! Tou-san! Kaa-san dimana?" Kotatsu terus menanyakan ibunya sementara Anggota Seirin memperdebatkan bagaimana kira-kira istri Kagami.

"U-uh... Oi Kuroko― He?! Dimana dia?" seru Kagami yang mendapati Kuroko sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu Kaa-san!" teriak Kotatsu yang kembali mengambil perhatian semua orang yang ada di sana.

Kise yang sudah 'bangun' ikut bergabung dengan Seirin. "nii-san, apa nii-san melihat Kaa-san?" tanya Kotatsu pada Kise. Kise menatap Kagami yang menggeleng-geleng cepat menandakan tidak tahu dimana Kuroko berada sekarang.

"etto... sepertinya ibumu sebentar lagi akan kesini. Jadi Kotacchi tunggu disini dulu ya?" ujar Kise.

"Kaa-san akan kesini?! Kalau begitu aku akan menunggunya di depan!" seru Kotatsu dan langsung berlari ke luar gym, meninggalkan Kise yang melongo melihatnya.

"KISE..." ujar Kagami kesal.

"Oi... apa tidak apa-apa membiarkannya keluar sendirian? Dia bisa tersesat" ujar Koganei.

_Jangan bilang kejadian kemarin akan terulang lagi!_ Batin Kagami dan Kise bersamaan.

"KOTACCHI!/KOTATSU!"seru Kagami dan Kise sambil berlari keluar gym.

"...mereka sangat panik sepertinya" ujar Koganei tidak mengerti.

"..." ucap Mitobe. Koganei mengartikannya seperti ini: _sepertinya kejadian ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. _Ia pun mengangguk mengerti. "Yosh! Kalau begitu ayo kita bantu mereka!" seru Koganei dan mengejar Kagami. Anggota seirin yang lainnya pun segera mengikuti Koganei.

Sementara itu...

Kuroko yang baru saja kembali dikagetkan dengan teman-temannya yang berlarian keluar gym. Begitu mendengar nama Kotatsu, Kuroko langsung mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Kotatsu menghilang lagi kan?

* * *

Momoi berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil, mendahului Aomine yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Oi, Satsuki, kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu sih?" Ujarnya kesal.

"Karena aku ingin bertemu Tetsu-kun!" jawabnya riang.

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Aah! Nii-san yang kemarin!" Begitu sampai di gerbang sekolah Seirin, seorang anak kecil menghampiri Aomine yang membuat lelaki berkulit tan itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa Nii-san melihat Kaa-san?" tanya anak kecil itu. Aomine menatap anak kecil itu. Rasanya ia pernah melihatnya.

"T-T-T-Tetsu-kun versi kecil dengan rambut merah seperti Kagamin?!"

Aomine segera menangkap tubuh Momoi sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh tanah. "Oi Satsuki!" Aomine berusaha membangunkan Satsuki namun tidak berhasil. Setelah mendengar perkataan Momoi tadi, sekarang Aomine ingat siapa anak kecil ini.

"Aah! Nee-san tidur!"

"Aomine-kun? ...Momoi-san?"

"Tetsu! Beruntunglah kau dat―" Aomine berhenti berkata saat melihat Kuroko dihadapannya. "TETSU?!" serunya kaget.

"Kaa-san!" seru Kotatsu riang dan segera menghampiri Kuroko. Kuroko mengelus kepala Kotatsu pelan.

"Momoi-san kenapa?" Tanya Kuroko.

Aomine memalingkan wajahnya yang memanas. "Pingsan" jawabnya singkat.

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Tidak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara ribut dari arah belakangnya.

Kise, Kagami dan tim basket Seirin sedang berlari ke arah mereka. "Aominecchi! Ternyata itu benar-benar kau! Apa kau melihat―" Kise menghentikan langkahnya saat Kuroko berbalik ke arahnya.

Hening.

Baik Kise, Kagami, ataupun anggota Seirin menatap Kuroko dengan kaget. Lagi-lagi Kuroko hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Apa ada yang salah dengannya penampilannya? Ia hanya memakai dress selutut berwarna putih dengan cardigan berwarna pink pastel. Pakaian yang normal untuk wanita kan? Selain itu rasanya ia tidak memakai make up, dan rambut palsunya masih sama dengan yang kemarin, hanya saja Kuroko mengikat sebagian rambutnya ke belakang dan membiarkan sisanya terurai. Ia memakai sandal―khusus wanita tentu saja― yang sewarna dengan cardigannya.

Kotatsu menarik ujung dress Kuroko, meminta digendong. Kuroko pun menggendongnya dan Kotatsu langsung memeluk leher Kuroko "Kaa-san sangat cantik!" ujarnya yang membuat wajah Kuroko sedikit memerah. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa yang lain menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh seperti ini.

...Ia nyaris melupakan fakta kalau dia laki-laki. Tentu saja berpenampilan seperti ini sama sekali tidak normal.

"Semuanya, tolong berhenti menatapku seperti itu"

"Kurokocchi kawaii!" seru Kise dan segera memeluk Kuroko yang dibalas dengan _ignite pass_ di perutnya. Kise pun tumbang seketika.

* * *

.

.

Tim Basket Seirin menderita Shock berat.

.

.

"Kuroko... seorang ibu?"

"Kagami dan Kuroko..."

"Pantas saja aku merasa mengenali mata itu.."

"AAH, AKU TIDAK MENGERTI!"

"S-senpai... tolong jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh dulu" ujar Kuroko. Koganei segera mendekatinya dan memegang kedua bahunya.

"Kuroko, aku tahu badan kau sangat kecil seperti perempuan, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kau benar-benar perempuan"

"Senp―"

"Kuroko! Sudah berapa lama hubunganmu dengan Kagami?!" Kini giliran Izuki yang bertanya.

"..." Mitobe memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Izuki senpai, Mitobe senpai―"

"Mungkin ini terlambat, tapi selamat atas pernikahanmu Kuroko!" ucap Furihata, Fukuda dan Kawahara berbarengan.

Aomine dan Kise yang sedang mengurus Momoi menatap Seirin yang mengerubungi Kagami, Kuroko dan Kotatsu. _Mereka itu bodoh ya?! _Batin mereka.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian pikirkan? Kurokocchi itu laki-laki, dan tidak ada hubungan dengan Kagamicchi, apalagi menikah." Jelas Kise berusaha meluruskan kesalahpahaman mereka.

"Benarkah itu Kuroko?" tanya Koganei.

Kuroko menghela napasnya. "Kise-kun benar."

"Kalaupun iya Kurokocchi menikah, seharusnya itu bersamaku-ssu!" ujar Kise. Sebuah bola segera melayang ke arahnya dengan kecepatan mengerikan. "G-gomen Kurokocchi.. Aku hanya bercanda-ssu" seru Kise yang berhasil menghidari bola tersebut.

"Padahal aku sudah susah-susah menceritakannya pada kalian. Tapi nampaknya kalian tidak mengingat ceritaku" ujar Kagami kesal.

"ITU KARENA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENCERITAKAN BAGIAN KUROKO MENJADI IBU ANAK INI, BAKAGAMI!"

Plak!

Sebuah kipas kertas kembali mendarat di kepala Kagami. "Itai! Pelatih, Kau ini jahat sekali!" seru Kagami yang menyebabkan dirinya mendapatkan tendangan Aida.

"Nee Tetsu. Ngomong-ngomong darimana kau mendapatkan pakaian itu? itu berbeda dengan yang kemarin kau pakai kan?" ucap Aomine mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Akashi-kun mengirimkannya padaku tadi malam."

Semuanya melongo, bahkan Mitobe sekalipun. "Mantan kapten Kiseki no Sedai benar-benar sesuatu sekali.."

Setelah Suasana sedikit tenang, Aida menyuruh Kuroko menceritakan semua kejadiannya dengan lengkap, dan **berurutan.** Momoi yang baru sadar beberapa menit kemudian nyaris pingsan lagi saat melihat Kuroko versi perempuan, namun Kuroko segela menjelaskannya sebelum Momoi salah paham. Momoi bergabung dengan yang lain dan mendengarkan cerita Kuroko, Kise dan Aomine pun ikut mendengarkan dan melengkapi cerita Kuroko. Sedangkan Kagami mendapat tugas untuk menjaga Kotatsu.

"Jadi ini adalah salah Aomine-kun, Ki-chan dan Kagamin ya" ucap Momoi setelah Kuroko selesai bercerita. "Ah, Midorin juga salah karena tidak menghentikannya.."

"Kenapa Momocchi menyalahkan aku-ssu!"

"Karena Ki-chan yang mengusulkan bermain jan-ken-pon, dan Ki-chan juga yang mendapat ide supaya Tetsu-kun melakukan _crossdressing._"

"Satsuki benar. Ini salahmu Kise"

"Aominecchi juga?! Mou~ tapi kan Aominecchi ikut menyetujui pendapatku!"

Saat itu, Kagami masuk ke dalam gym dengan tampang pucat. "O-oi, K-Kuroko.. dia menghilang lagi" ujar Kagami.

"BAKAGAMI! Kenapa bisa seperti itu?!"

"Ya.. tadi aku berniat untuk membeli minuman dan begitu aku sadar... dia sudah hilang"

_Misdirection!_ Satu kata langsung muncul di benak anggota tim basket Seirin.

Kuroko memucat. _Tolong, jangan lagi._ Ucap Kuroko dalam hatinya.

"K-Kuroko! Kau tidak boleh tidur!" seru Hyuga yang melihat Kuroko langsung ambruk.

Hari itu mereka habiskan dengan mencari Kotatsu yang anehnya, tidak dapat mereka temukan di sekitar gym dan tempat kagami membeli minuman tadi. Kuroko menyarankan mencarinya di dalam sekolah. Yang lain berpikir bahwa itu mustahil, tapi pada akhirnya mereka menemukan Kotatsu yang tengah tertidur di bawah meja ruang memasak, dengan seekor kucing di pangkuannya.

Kuroko segera membangunkannya, dan begitu bangun Kotatsu langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kuroko dan menangis. Ternyata, ia mengikuti kucing itu dan berakhir dengan tersesat di dalam sekolah. Kuroko mengelus pundak Kotatsu untuk menenangkannya.

_Benar-benar sosok seorang ibu yang baik!_ Anggota tim basket ditambah Aomine, Kise, dan Momoi menatapnya takjub.

"Melihat Tetsu-kun yang seperti ini, membuatku merasa gagal menjadi seorang perempuan." Ujar Momoi.

"Kau memang sudah gagal sedari dulu" komentar Aomine.

"Apa maksudmu Dai-chan?!"

"Kaa-san, ayo pulang.." ujar Kotatsu. Kuroko mengangguk.

"Ng... Kagami-kun" Panggil Kuroko. Kagami menoleh ke arah partnernya tersebut. "Kau harus menginap di rumahku hari ini."

"Eh?" gumam Kagami.

Hening.

"EEEH?!" semuanya berteriak ketika menyadari maksud perkataan Kuroko.

"Kau yakin Tetsu?! Bakagami ini bisa berbuat macam-macam padamu!"

"Apa maksudmu Ahomine!" balas Kagami.

"Aominecchi benar! Kalau memang Kagamicchi harus menginap di rumahmu, Aku ikut-ssu!"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Kuroko?!" seru Hyuuga.

"Enaknya jadi Kagami. Padahal kami belum pernah berkunjung ke rumah Kuroko sebelumnya" ucap Furihata.

"Tapi aku tidak sanggup kalau harus menjaga Kotatsu sendirian. Dan yang paling penting, aku tidak bisa memasak" ujar Kuroko. Teriakan protes masih terus terdengar dan Ruang memasak itu menjadi semakin berisik. Beruntunglah saat ini sekolah sedang libur, sehingga tidak akan ada yang orang lain yang memperhatikan mereka.

Kotatsu menatap bingung orang-orang dewasa dihadapannya. Kenapa mereka bertengkar? Pikirnya. Perhatiannya segera teralihkan lagi pada kucing yang berjalan keluar ruangan, dan Ia pun segera mengikutinya kembali.

"KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENGHILANG LAGI, KOTATSU-KUN" ujar Hyuuga yang menyadari Kotatsu yang menyelinap keluar kelas. Kotatsu menatapnya ngeri. Tanpa memedulikan Kotatsu yang berkaca-kaca, Hyuuga segera mengangkat Kotatsu dan membawanya ke Kuroko dan Kagami.

"Kalian benar-benar mempunyai anak yang merepotkan" ujar Hyuuga sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Dia bukan anak kami, Hyuga-senpai" protes Kuroko.

"Yah, sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang sebelum Kotatsu menghilang lagi. Kagami-kun! Kau harus bisa menjaga mereka berdua! Jangan berbuat macam-macam!"

"Pelatih tenang saja. Aku bukan Ahomine yang selalu berpikiran mesum" protes Kagami. Aomine menjitak kepalanya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang mesum hah?!"

Aida mengeluarkan kembali kipas kertasnya. Aomine dan Kagami segera berhenti beradu mulut begitu melihat Pelatih Seirin yang kini level ke_-ngeri-_annya nyaris menyamai Akashi.

Setelah itu, mereka segera keluar dari gedung sekolah dan pulang. Kotatsu yang ada di gendongan Kagami terus mengoceh saat melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik. Kuroko tetap diam sampai mereka tiba di rumah Kuroko.

_Ah.. Kenapa Akashi-kun belum menghubungiku juga? Apa orangtua Kotatsu sangat sulit ditemukan? Ini lebih melelahkan dari latihan._

To be continued~

* * *

Omake

"Sayang, Handphone mu berbunyi."

"Siapa ini?"

"Halo?"

"Apa ini dengan Kamiya-san?"

"Benar, ini si―"

"Saya menemukan anak anda"

"Anak?"

...

"AAH! KOTATSU!"

* * *

Yosh! Akhirnya chapter 2 selesaai! Sebenernya gak sedikit ragu sama chapter ini, soalnya aku ngerasa makin aneh aja ceritanya X3

Balasan review untuk guest:

Guest-san: Hmm... AoKi dan MuraAka ya~ kayaknya bakalan ada deh XD. Tapi itu juga kalau idenya udah dapet dan ga mentok di tengah jalan hoho XD makasih udah baca sama review ya XD

Rarateetsuuyaa-san: itu adalah anak yang dilupakan oleh orangtuanya haha XD makasih udah baca n review ya ^^

Ah iya, buat Retatsu Namikaze-san ―dan mungkin juga yang lainnya― yang bingung sama Nama Kotatsu, ini penjelasannya:

kata 'Kami' aku ambil dari kanji Gami dari nama Ka**gami **(gami sama kami itu sama, Cuma ada perubahan bunyi aja :3).

'Ya' dari kata Tetsu**ya**. (seharusnya katakana, tapi aku jadinya pake kanji ya = 谷 )

'Ko' dari kanji Ko di nama Kuro**ko.**

Nah, buat kata 'Ta' yang aku ambil dari kata **Ta**iga, ternyata aku bikin sedikit kesalahan disini. Aku baru inget kalau Taiga itu disusun dari kanji 'dai' sama 'ga' bukan 'ta', 'i', sama 'ga'. Jadi anggap aja Taiga nya itu ditulis pake katakana jadi Ta-i-ga XD /maksa/

Buat Kata 'Tsu' aku ambil lagi dari kata Te**tsu**ya.

Jadi beginilah bentuk nama kotatsu: 神谷 子タツ

(a/n: maaf penjelasannya ribet, aku tidak pandai menjelaskan-ssu T~T. Semoga kalian ngerti sama apa yang aku jelasin u,u)

Akhir kata, aku berterimakasih banyaaak buat semua yang sudah baca, mereview, favorit, dan follow XD

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya buat chapter 2 ini yaa. Arigatou gozaimasu minna! *bow*

(a/n: sedikit promosi, kalau berminat, silahkan baca ff aku yang lain, 'Are we Really Dating?' dengan Pairing Kise x OC XD)


End file.
